I'm Here
by 8ounce
Summary: Shameless SuperCorp smut because I...just because. Leave me reviews, I LOVE THEM!


Lena Luthor had had a long day. In fact, a long day might be an understatement. No, Lena Luthor has had a long week. Between being arrested to being broken out of jail by her psychotic mother, the young CEO was exhausted. Her secretary, Jess, watched silently from the door as her boss put up a valiant effort all day to continue with her work, but Jess knew Ms. Luthor. The world didn't take a day off, so neither did she.

"You can go, Jess. I don't have any appointments for the rest of the night." Lena smiled as she spotted her secretary in the doorway.

"I wasn't...that wasn't what I was…" Jess blushed; she hadn't been waiting to be dismissed.

"Jess. It's fine. Take a couple of days off. You've been working yourself too hard."

"Miss Luthor—"

"—Lena –"

"Miss Luthor maybe you should…take a couple of days for yourself as well?" She wasn't used to speaking candidly to her boss, but Jess saw the exhaustion that weighed on the young woman's shoulders, and having been privy to the details of Ms. Luthor's week, she was concerned.

"Jess, I'm fine." Lena smiled, but the secretary could see that it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Go. I'm sure Laura is waiting for you at home." Jess flushed and nodded silently.

"Goodnight, Miss Luthor."

"Goodnight, Jess."

If she was honest with herself, Lena Luthor didn't want to be at home. At home, she would be alone with all of the emotions and thoughts that were running through her head and there wasn't enough alcohol in the world for her to drown her week in. She smiled to herself as she remembered the conversations she'd had earlier with Kara. The woman was captivating. Where Lena saw darkness, Kara saw light. And the reporter had never stopped believing in her. She started as she heard footsteps on her balcony.

"Super—Kara?" Lena turned and gasped, expecting the superhero but seeing the reporter instead, hovering a couple of inches above the ground. The CEO quickly opened the door, ushering her friend inside.

"I talked to Alex." Kara murmured, her skin flushed. "I didn't want to keep this from you anymore, Lena. Not…with how I left you and how much I…"

"Kara, it's…not news to me." Lena reached out and laid her hand on the reporter's forearm, and Kara looked up, surprised. "The glasses aren't that great of a disguise." Kara grinned sheepishly. "Is that what you came all this way to tell me?" Lena murmured, smiling softly at the blonde. Kara shook her head, flushing a bright red, clearing her throat.

"I didn't actually come to…talk…" Kara murmured softly, looking at her shoes.

"Oh?" Lena tilted her head, confused. "Well then what –" The rest of her sentence was cut off by warm lips pressed against hers and hands framing her face, and Lena's arms automatically came to rest around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. Kara pulled back and gasped.

"Oh my god, Lena, I'm so sorry, I was totally going to...I had a whole speech about…I'm all about consent…" Lena cut her off with another kiss, nipping gently at her bottom lip and Kara let out a squeak, kissing the brunette back enthusiastically.

"I've dreamt about this." Lena husked, running her palms slowly down Kara's back, her voice low as she backed Kara up slowly to her desk, a predatory gleam in her eyes as she stood between the reporter's legs, pressing her lips softly to the blonde's neck, nipping gently. Kara closed her eyes and whimpered, the feeling of Lena's teeth against her skin sending a bolt of arousal straight down to her core. "Take me home with you, Supergirl." The CEO husked, nipping at Kara's earlobe. The blonde didn't need further prompting, and flew them straight to Kara's apartment, the blonde pushing Lena up on her kitchen counter and nipping her way up the side of her neck, groaning at the sounds that the brunette made that were echoing through her apartment. Kara pushed the jacket off Lena's shoulders, grabbing impatiently at the hem of Lena's dress shirt, wanting the CEO's skin against her palms. Growling in frustration, Kara leaned up to murmur.

"Sorry in advance." Lena's eyes snapped open, brow furrowed as she tried to understand the apology before Kara growled in frustration and tore open her shirt, continuing to kiss her way down Lena's neck and purring at the sight before her. "Good god, Lena Luthor..." Kara breathed, catching her breath at Lena Luthor sitting on her kitchen counter in a black, lace bra. The brunette grinned impishly as she pushed at Kara gently, hopping off the counter and slowly stripping off her clothes until she was in nothing but her black lingerie and heels, leisurely walking towards Kara's bedroom. Kara's breath caught as she watched Lena's hips sway, the heels making her legs look like they went on forever. Lena turned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Coming?" She husked as she fiddled with a bra strap, grinning. The brunette turned and made her way towards the bedroom.

"I hope so." Kara muttered as she stumbled after Lena, unable to take her eyes off of the vision in front of her. Kara pushed Lena gently down on her back as the reporter toed off her shoes, crawling up onto the bed to straddle the brunette. "God, Lena..." Kara groaned, as she gently palmed a lace-clad breast in her hand. Lena whimpered at her touch, and Kara felt her hips buck slightly under her.

"Kara…" Lena breathed, as the blonde continued to trace her fingertips lightly over the material of her bra. "Take it off." Kara grinned as she divested Lena of her bra, groaning at the sight before her. Lena Luthor, on her back, in her bed, panting. The blonde wasted no time, taking a dusky nipple into her mouth as Lena let out a breathless moan, threading her fingers through blonde hair. Kara felt herself grow wet at the sounds she was pulling out of the brunette, as she leaned down to take the other breast into her mouth. "Yesss…" Lena hissed as Kara traced her tongue in slow patterns around her breast, her hips bucking impatiently against Kara's. Kara hummed, lightly biting down and making the brunette gasp, before groaning impatiently. "Kara…" Lena moaned breathlessly, whimpering as Kara's mouth released her breast and the blonde leaned up to tug gently at her earlobe with her teeth.

"What?" Kara husked, as she nipped at Lena's neck. "Tell me what you want, Lena…"

"Please…" Lena breathed, her hips bucking as every nip of the blonde's teeth on her sensitive skin made her more and more wet.

"Please what, Lena?" Kara growled, tracing her fingertips slowly down the brunette's body. She traced the lace of Lena's thong with her fingertips. "Do you want these off?" Lena whimpered and nodded, unable to form words. The blonde grinned and took the scrap of lace between her teeth, tearing it off the brunette's body. Lena moaned breathlessly at the sight of Kara tearing her thong off her body with her teeth.

"…fuck…" The CEO let her head drop down as she pushed her hips upwards. At the first stroke of Kara's tongue Lena let out a breathless groan and fisted her hands into blonde hair, tugging her closer. "Yesss…" Lena hissed, her hips bucking as the blonde traced slow patterns on her clit with her tongue. The burn in the pit of her stomach grew as Kara continued to torture her slowly. Whimpering, Lena Luthor gave in and begged. "Kara…K-kara please…" She breathed as she could feel her release just out of her reach. "Kara, baby…" Lena moaned breathlessly as she writhed, desperately searching for relief. Kara looked up and Lena gasped at the loss of contact. "No, no, please…" Kara licked her lips, her mouth and chin sopping wet, and grinned up at the brunette.

"You taste so good." The blonde purred as she slipped a finger slowly into Lena. The brunette's jaw dropped and she cried out as Kara stroked her slowly. "Is that good, Lena?" The brunette whimpered breathlessly in response and pushed her hips up to match the blonde's strokes.

"More…fuck…" Lena breathed, as desire coiled inside her once again, spiralling upwards faster now. "Oh, K-kara I'm so close…" The blonde grinned as she latched her mouth on the brunette's clit, and Lena cried out as her body shook with release, coming completely undone under the blonde's ministrations. Kara grinned as she lapped at Lena gently, and the brunette shook with aftershocks as a result of her new hypersensitivity. Kara leaned up to kiss her languidly.

"I think...you should let me do that more often." The blonde reporter grinned as the brunette curled up in her arms, spent and still trying to catch her breath.

"I don't think…I've ever come so hard." Lena's voice was raspy as she smiled slowly, unbuttoning the reporter's dress shirt.

"Lena, it's okay." Kara grinned as she stripped down, throwing on a soft t-shirt and padding back to bed, wrapping the CEO up in her arms as the brunette's eyes fluttered shut. "You've had a tough week. I'm glad to be here for you." The brunette hummed, satisfied, as she fell deep into slumber.


End file.
